Dead Space 3: Awakened
:"Oh bitte, das kann nicht real sein!" :—John Carver Dead Space 3: Awakened ist ein herunterladbares Story-Package und die direkte Fortsetzung der Ereignisse von Dead Space 3. Der Executive Producer (geschäftsführender Produzent) Steve Papoutsis scherzte vor dem Release, dass die Ereignisse die „verstörendsten“ sein werden, die bisher in einem Dead Space-Spiel vorkamen. Das Spiel kommz somit dem Wunsch der Fangemeinde nach einem wieder "gruseligeren" Dead Space nach. Awakened ist das erste und höchstwahrscheinlich auch einzige Add-on, welches zu Dead Space 3 erschien. Es wurde am 12.März 2013, veröffentlicht und steht seitdem als DLC über XBox-, Playstationonlinestores und Origin zur Verfügung. Handlung Zusammenfassung Nach dem Kampf gegen den Geschwistermond von Tau Volantis, erwachen Isaac Clarke und John Carver in einer Eishöhle unterhalb der Oberfläche des Planeten. Beide verstehen nicht wie sie den Sturz überleben konnte und wie sie an diesen Ort gelangten. Isaac vermutet die Alien Maschine als Grund dahinter. Beide sammeln sich wieder und versuchen erfolgreich aus der Eishöhle zu fliehen und finden sich auf der Oberfläche innerhalb der Kolonie wieder. Am Horizont entdecken sie den besiegten Geschwistermond. Nach kurzer Zeit müssen beiden entsetzt feststellen, dass das Markersignal immer noch existiert und es nach wie vor den damit verbundenen Wahnsinn, Selbstmord und die Nekromorphs gibt. Aber dieses Signal ist anders. Beiden beschließen einen Weg zurück zur Erde zu finden um Allen über die Ereignisse zu informieren. Sie entdecken die verbleibenden Unitology Soldiers und deren Shuttles, die eine passende Reisegelegenheit bieten würden. Folglich konzentriert sich die weitere Suche nach eines dieser Shuttles. Nach etlichen Enttäuschungen finden sie eines. Jedoch ist bei diesem Exemplar der Shockpoint-Antrieb beschädigt und eine Heimreise so unmöglich. Sie besteigen es dennoch und fliegen in den Orbit, in der Hoffnung im Trümmerfeld der Flottille einen passenden Ersatz oder Ähnliches finden zu können. Im Orbit empfangen sie ein Transponder-Signal aus der CMS Terra Nova kommend und steuern daraufhin diese an. Nachdem Betreten mussten zuerst die Stromversorgung und eine Sicherheitsabriegelung überwinden werden. Danach konzentriert sich ihre Suche nach einem neuen Shockpoint-Antrieb. In den Hallen des alten Souveränen Kolonie-Schiffs treffen sie auf Überreste des Zirkels, die ebenfalls in der Terra Nova Zuflucht fanden und sich dem neuen Unitology Kult um Nekromorphs und die Geschwistermonde verschrieben. Nachdem sich die beiden mit dem Resten der Unitology und ihren eigenen Halluzinationen herumschlagen musste, finden sie letztlich einen Shockpoint-Antrieb im Kommandoturm der Terra Nova. Seit ihrem Erwachen in der Eishöhle werden beide regelmäßig von Halluzinationen geplagt, die besonders Isaac stark zusetzen und er beginnt dadurch allmählich den Verstand zu verlieren. So beschließt er den Shockpoint-Antrieb zu zerstören anstatt diese zur Rückkehr zur Erde zu verwenden, aus Angst sie würden so die Geschwistermonde zur Erde führen und folglich jeden töten. Es entbrennt ein Konflikt zwischen Isaac und Carver, der seinen Höhepunkt auf dem Weg zum Reaktorkern der Terra Nova findet. In einer finalen Halluzination bekämpfen sich die beiden, bis sie aus dieser in eine weitere Halluzination gerissen werden in der sie der Stimme der Monde – dem Propheten, bekämpfen müssen. Nach ihrem Sieg über den Propheten enthüllen die Geschwistermonde ihre wahren Absichten und es stellt sich heraus. dass sie bereits wussten wo sich die Erde befindet und der Zwist zwischen Isaac und Carver nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Nachdem sich das Duo wieder gefangen hat und Isaac sich bei Carver entschuldigte, führten sie ihren Plan weiterfort. Sie installieren den Shockpoint-Antrieb mittel eines Adapters den Randall Carr vor seinem Tod noch bauen konnte, im Reaktorkern. Nach dem Start des Reaktors stellen sie fest, dass diese nicht genug Energie für den Shockjump lieferte und so überlasten sie diesen mit diversen Plutoniumkernen. Die Überlastung glückt und sie kehren im „Eilflug“ zur Brücke der Terra Nova zurück und setzen alles auf eine Karte und wagen den Sprung. Der Sprung gelingt und sie kehren zur Erde zurück. Dort angekommen machen sie den Versuch mit der Erde zu kommunizieren, aber sie empfangen nur Rauschen, nach einem weiteren Versuch hören sie eine Übertragen die ihnen die Blässe ins Gesicht treibt. Auf der Übertragung ist das Schlachten und Toben von Nekromorphs zu hören. Im selben Moment erscheinen die Geschwistermonde die bereits dabei sind die Erde anzugreifen. Einer der Monde taucht vor der Terra Nova auf und diese droht mit ihr zu kollidieren. Isaac/Carver‘s Schicksal bleibt offen. Das Add-on endet somit als Cliffhanger. Features Charaktere *Isaac Clarke *John Carver *Prophet *Randall Carr (Halluzination und diverse Audiologs) *Jacob Danik (Erscheint im Propagandavideo) *Ellie Langford (erwähnt) *Robert Norton (Halluzination als Nekromorph) Organisationen *EarthGov **Earth Defense Force *United Mining (Erste Erwähnung) *Earth Orbital Control (Erste Erwähnung) *Church of Unitology **The Circle **Unitologist Kult Orte *CMS Terra Nova **Kommandoturm *Erde *Earth Goverment Command (Erste Erwähnung) *Luna *Tau Volantis *USG Ishimura (erwähnt) Nekromorphs/Gegner *Alien Crawler *Alien Necromorph *Corruption *verbesserte Cyst *Verbesserter Feeder (Halluzinationen) *Geschwistermonde *Guardian *verbesserter Lurker (Halluzinatonen) *Pack (Schattenversion und neue Variante) *Pregnant *Verbesserter Puker *Der Schwarm *Scraper *Slasher *The Snow Beast (in Teilen) *Spitter (Halluzinatonen) *Stalker (Neue Variante) *Tau Volantis Mond (Leichnam) *Tentakel *Twitcher *Verbesserter Waster Gameplay Awakened biete die schon aus Dead Space 3 bekannten Spielelemente und Möglichkeiten. Waffen können über das neue Werkbanksystem gebaut und aufgerüstet werden. Anzug-Stationen bieten weiterhin Anzugwechsel und Upgrades für diese an. Text- und Audiologs erzählen größtenteils die Story und beleuchten die Hintergründe weiter. Upgrade-Platinen der Stufe 3 und Waffenteil der Stufe 2 können bei aufmerksamen durchforsten der Spielwelt gefunden werden. Neue Nekromorphs gibt es nicht, jedoch haben Pack und Stalker ein alternatives „Awakened“-Design erhalten. Neue Gegner bilden die Überreste des Zirkels und dessen Anführer, die sich wie Nekromorphs verhalten und grotesk entstellt sind. Das erste Drittel der Handlung spielt auf der Oberfläche von Tau Volantis. Die folgenden beiden größtenteils auf der CMS Terra Nova und dessen Kommandoturm. Kapitelübersicht Awakened 1: Requiem Isaac und Carver erwachen und bemerken, dass sie die Feuerprobe mit dem Nekromorph-Mond überlebt haben. Doch die Bedrohung ist noch nicht vorbei. Beide haben Visionen von einem Mond-Netzwerk. Ihr Verstand beginnt zu degenerieren und sie planen, von Tau Volantis zu flüchten und heimzukehren. Dafür brauchen sie ein Shuttle. (Un)glücklicherweise finden sie eins, jedoch beschädigt. Mit diesem verlassen sie Tau Volantis. :"Sind wir Nekromorphs? Fühlt es sich so an wenn sie von Marker reanimiert wurden?" :—Isaac Clarke Awakened 2: Ungläubige Der Wahnsinn greift um sich, während Isaac und Carver die CMS Terra Nova nach einem Shockpoint-Antrieb durchforsten, mit dessen Hilfe das alte Schiff die Erde erreichen könnte. Doch treten neue Beweise zutage und Isaac glaubt, dass sie dem Mond-Netzwerk die Lage der Erde verraten, wenn sie heimkehren. Außerdem ist der Wahnsinn bewaffnet und bereit den Shockpoint-Antrieb zu verteidigen. :"Tuen wir das Richtige, Carver?! Hä?" :—Isaac zu Carver Awakened 3: Verdammnis Da sie nun in Besitz des Shockpoint-Antriebs sind, beginnt für Isaac und Carver ein letzter Showdown am Reaktor der Terra Nova. Ihr Verstand steht kurz vor dem Kollaps, während sie entscheiden müssen, ob sie mit dem Schiff zur Erde zurückkehren oder es zerstören sollen. :"Also machen wir's?! '''Ja, wir fliegen zur Erde.'"'' :—Carver und Isaac Trivia *“Awakened“ ist eines der wenigen Male in der Serie, wo Unitologen gegen ihre Überzeugungen handeln. Einige der Überlebenden Zirkelmitglieder begannen die Kirche und ihren Glauben in Frage zu stellen und desertierten. *Betrachte man die Anfangsbuchstaben der englischen Kapitelnamen, so einsteht „R.I.P“ eine Abkürzung für „Rest In Peace“ (Ruhe in Frieden), was eine Andeutung auf den Verbleib von Isaac, Carver und möglicherweise der gesamten Menschen sein könnte. *Unabhängig davon mit welchen Anzug Isaac Dead Space 3 beendete startet dieser immer im mit dem arktischen Anzug ins erste Kapitel von Awakened. Bei Carver überträgt sich seltsamerweise der letzte getragene Anzug. *Unabhängig von der Waffe die Isaac verwendet feuert er in der Zwischenszene an die Höhlendecke. Der Schuss klingt stets wie der einer Waffe mit militärischem Antrieb. Auch zählt dieser Schuss nicht als Clipverlust der Waffe. *Gegner die während der Halluzination besiegt werden verschwinden kurz drauf, das gilt nicht für abgetrennte Gliedmaßen. *Isaac’s Helm ist nach dem Erwachen wieder vollkommen repariert genau wie seine Kopfverletzung. *In Awakened beginnt Isaac erstmals wieder seit den zweiten Aegis VII Vorfall an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. *Er findet seinen Verstand erst wieder nachdem er von den Plänen der Geschwistermonde erfuhr und die Verbindung zu jene gekappt wurde. *Schon zu Beginn des Spiels, stellt Isaac die Frage ob er und Carver vielleicht nicht überlebt haben sondern in verwandelt Nekromorphs seien. Das Nekromorphs-werden kann in Dead Space: Extraction erlebt werden als Nathan McNeill zu einem Slasher wird und in einer blutroten Vision sofort Lexine Weller angreift. *Robert Norton erscheint als wiederbelebter Slasher, zwar ist die Eintrittswunde am Kopf Nortons zusehen aber ist unklar wie er von seinem Ort des Ablebens wieder ins Lager gelangte. Da es sich aber um eine Halluzination handelt könnte, es diesen Nekromorph auch nie gegeben haben. *Der Norton-Slasher hat selbst im Vergleich zum Verbesserten Slasher einen gewaltigen HP und ist somit der härteste Nicht-Boss-Nekromorph in Dead Space 3. *Es ist ein Rätsel wie Isaac und Carver den Sturz überleben konnten. **Die Lösung des Rätsels und der Heilung könnte mit der Alien-Maschine zu tun haben. Auch Isaac sagt: „Wir wissen nicht, was die Technologie alles kann.“ *Spielt man die Schießerei kurz vor dem Reaktorkern der Terra Nova im Co-Op, bekämpft man sich nicht gegenseitig sondern, eine jeweilige Version von Isaac (arktischen Anzug mit SMG) und Carver (Special Forces Anzug). *Im zweiten und letzten Kampf gegen den Propheten im Co-Op, sagt Carver als der Marker zu leuchten beginnt: „Ja, kein Scheiss, schießen sie drauf!“ *So wie die gelbleuchtenden Pusteln der Nekromorphs ihre Schwachstellen darstellen, so ist auch das gelbe Leuchten der Marker deren Schwachstelle. *In der ersten Zwischenszene als Isaac von einem Wecker erwacht, kann man bei genauerem hinhören einen Schrei hören. Dieser klingt ähnlich dem von Darama Carver aus John Carvers zweiter Halluzination in Dead Space 3 (Co-Op) und dem Schrei des Endbosses aus Dead Space 2. *Dieses DLC enthüllt das Geschwistermonde mittels Halluzinationen mit Menschen kommunizieren können. *Durch die Halluzinationen in denen man gegen den Propheten kämpfen bzw. überleben muss, erfährt man, dass es insgesamt mindestens 10 Geschwistermonde geben muss. Galerie Datei:Awake1.jpg|Böses Erwachen Datei:Awake2.jpg|Spiegelbild Datei:Awake3.jpg|Carver versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Datei:Awake4.jpg Datei:Awake5.jpg|Ein guter Plan muss her Datei:Awake6.jpg|Norton?! Am Leben?!? IMDSA.jpg Datei:Awake7.jpg Datei:Awake8.jpg Datei:Awake9.jpg Pack awakened.png Datei:Awake10.jpg Datei:Awake11.jpg Datei:Awake12.jpg|Sektenspinner :-) Datei:Original.jpg Datei:Scrapers.jpg|Ein Scraper Datei:Awake14.jpg Datei:Awake15.jpg Datei:Awake16.jpg Datei:Awake17.jpg|Isaac, voll verstrahlt Datei:Awake18.jpg|Alles auf eine Karte Datei:Awake19.jpg|WTF Datei:Awake20.jpg|Haben die Monde die Erde erreicht? Datei:DS3_Awakened_concept_art.jpg Videos Datei:Dead Space 3 Awakened DLC Launch Trailer Datei:Dead Space 3 Awakened Developer Commentary Datei:Dead Space 3 Awakened DLC First Look EN: Dead Space 3: Awakened Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Dead Space 3 Kategorie:Dead Space 3: Awakened